


Zamiana

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Samicasifer, Threesome - M/M/M, brak bety, mizianie po skrzydłach, wspomniany Lucyfer jako Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanowi puszczają nerwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zamiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Podjęłam rękawicę, którą rzuciła mi moja siostra. W planach mam coś dłuższego z tą parą, ale mam nadzieję, że to póki co wystarczy.

Od kiedy Sam i Castiel zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać, Dean niemal stale cierpiał na ból głowy. Nie chodziło o sam ich związek, ale o to, że był w tym ktoś trzeci. Mianowicie Lucyfer, który zmieniał co chwila naczynia, będąc raz jednym, a raz drugim.

Przez to, Dean nigdy nie wiedział, czy ma do czynienia ze swoim bratem, przyjacielem czy diabłem, co było koszmarnie wkurzające.

— Mam dość! — krzyknął, kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z Samem podczas śniadania i okazało się, że to diabeł „trzyma stery”.

— Czego? — spytał Lucyfer.

— Ciebie! Was! Tej ciągłej zamiany ciał! — Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, chcąc się uspokoić.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której Lucyfer wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Sam mówi, żebyś przestał się tak spinać. Skoro my znosimy to, jak ciągle znikacie i pojawiacie się z Gabrielem w dziwnych miejscach, to ty możesz znieść nasz związek.

Dean tylko coś warknął i wypadł z pokoju.

— Co mu się stało? — spytał Castiel, wchodząc do kuchni.

— Chyba czuje się, jakby był w „Zakręconym piątku”, albo coś w tym stylu — powiedział lekko Lucyfer.

— „Zakręconym piątku”? — spytał Cas.

— Nieważne — zbył go archanioł. — Przejdzie mu. A jak nie, to napuścimy na niego Gabriela.

— Żeby zajął go mizianiem po skrzydłach, co? — powiedział Sam w jego głowie.

— Zawsze im to dobrze robi. — Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami, a potem uśmiechnął się filuternie. — Znam kogoś jeszcze, komu to dobrze robi.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Castiela, obejmując go od tyłu. Pocałował jego szyję, którą ten odruchowo odsłonił.

— Pomiziać cię po skrzydłach? — szepnął i chwilę później cała trójka zniknęła.

 


End file.
